Conventionally, in an image processing device incorporating copying function, facsimile function, printer function and scanner function integrally, image information inputted via a scanner or network is stored as a job temporarily in a memory after having been designated an output destination, and is outputted sequentially when any of the above functions is performed. When a plurality of jobs are accumulated in the memory, the execution status of each job is displayed by a user on a display, provided in the image processing device, to confirm the sequence of the plurality of jobs or to confirm the execution results of the jobs. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-368927 discloses a job display device displaying in real time the states of completion and generation of jobs on a display that a user watches.